


The Morality of War

by apprehensiveAcolyte



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: EoT!Rassilon is a dickweed, Gallifrey, Gen, In Medias Res, Time War, Vignette, and also a clone, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprehensiveAcolyte/pseuds/apprehensiveAcolyte
Summary: In the darkest part of the Time War, a former patrician of the Council seeks audience with the Lord President.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a scene I couldn't get out of my head. Written for some friends of mine, they'll understand.

She approached the Usurper, dropping to her knees in a rather forced gesture of reverence. “I beg audience with the Lord President of Gallifrey and All Her Dominions, speaker of law and bringer of wisdom, preserver of the Matrix, guardian of the Legacy of--” she began, before being cut off. 

“It has been decided,” he said firmly, without so much a glance in the kneeling Patrician’s direction. “To assimilate ourselves into a race that is still in its infancy would be sacrilege. This is the fifth time that you have sought audience, and I wish to hear no more about this idiotic plan of yours.”

With effort, she restrained herself. “Then… you would let your people die,” she hissed, on the verge of tears but well-practiced in keeping such emotions hidden. “The people that you have an obligation to protect.”

“Has the inferior version of me which dwells within you taught you nothing?  _ We are at war, Cassandra! _ ”

“A war that shows no sign of ever coming to an end, Lord President!” she protested, abruptly rising to her feet. “I have been been faithful to our laws and kept the traditions of our people all my life, but this… this is about survival. And you can either save some of us, or you can let them kill all of us. There are no other options, and unless we begin organizing evacuations now, the only way that this will end is in genocide.”

He turned to face her, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Had it not been for what you carry within your mind, I would have reduced you to ashes long ago," he growled. "You have been a thorn in my side since my elevation to this office, and you can rest assured, Patrician, that next time you disrespect me in this manner I will not be so merciful."


End file.
